1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security systems for data and, more particularly, to security systems that protect data in an inter/intra enterprise environment.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet is the fastest growing telecommunications medium in history. This growth and the easy access it affords have significantly enhanced the opportunity to use advanced information technology for both the public and private sectors. It provides unprecedented opportunities for interaction and data sharing among businesses and individuals. However, the advantages provided by the Internet come with a significantly greater element of risk to the confidentiality and integrity of information. The Internet is an open, public and international network of interconnected computers and electronic devices. Without proper security measures, an unauthorized person or machine may intercept any information traveling across the Internet, and may even get access to proprietary information stored in computers that interconnect to the Internet, but are otherwise generally inaccessible by the public.
As organizations become more dependent on networks for business transactions, data sharing, and everyday communications, their networks have to be increasingly accessible to customers, employees, suppliers, partners, contractors and telecommuters. Unfortunately, as the accessibility increases, so does the exposure of critical data that is stored on the network. Hackers can threaten all kinds of valuable corporate information resources including intellectual property (e.g., trade secrets, software code, and prerelease competitive data), sensitive employee information (e.g., payroll figures and HR records), and classified information (e.g., passwords, databases, customer records, product information, and financial data). Thus data security is becoming increasingly mission-critical.
There are many efforts in progress aimed at protecting proprietary information traveling across the Internet and controlling access to computers carrying the proprietary information. Every day hundreds of thousands of people interact electronically, whether it is through e-mail, e-commerce (business conducted over the Internet), ATM machines or cellular phones. The perpetual increase of information transmitted electronically has led to an increased reliance on cryptography.
In protecting the proprietary information traveling across the Internet, one or more cryptographic techniques are often used to secure a private communication session between two communicating computers on the Internet. Cryptographic techniques provide a way to transmit information across an unsecure communication channel without disclosing the contents of the information to anyone eavesdropping on the communication channel. An encryption process is a cryptographic technique whereby one party can protect the contents of data in transit from access by an unauthorized third party, yet the intended party can read the data using a corresponding decryption process.
Many organizations have deployed firewalls, Virtual Private Networks (VPNs), and Intrusion Detection Systems (IDS) to provide protection. Unfortunately, these various security means have been proven insufficient to reliably protect proprietary information residing on their internal networks. For example, depending on passwords to access sensitive documents from within often causes security breaches when the password of a few characters long is leaked or detected.
Enterprise security solutions secure data within an enterprise premise (e.g., internal networks). Some enterprise security solutions prohibit external users (clients) to have any access to secure data. Unfortunately, such enterprise security solutions are not suitable for use in a collaborative environment in which both regular internal users (e.g., employees) and external users (e.g., consultants) need to access some secured data of the enterprise.
Thus, there is a need for improved approaches to enable file security systems to permit external users to access secured data without compromising the integrity of an enterprise security system.